


Takoyaki Crossbow

by Nopperabou



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, others will be there but it's mainly about raisin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopperabou/pseuds/Nopperabou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about whatever I feel like writing. Raisin-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takoyaki Crossbow

Zen grasped Rei's hand as she wandered in between the hollow students. Her gaze was unfocused, body drowsy.

"Hey... Who... Who are we, Zen...?" He stopped.

"I do not know. Come, Rei- you must rest." Her gaze stared upward at Zen's stoic face and worried eyes.

"...I wanna eat some fugu."

"Fugu?" She smiled, pointing to a stall.

"Yup. They're selling some over there! Let's go Zen!" Rei-chan ran up ahead into the line of hollow children. Zen peered into his pockets-

Only 1000 yen.

He placed the money on the counter, coins clinking.

"Aren't you hungry, Zen?" She held out the fish on the stick. He shook his head.

"No thank you. I wish only for you to be happy, Rei." She pouted.

"Geez, Zen!" She struck half the fish at him, getting snagged onto the spiky collar he wore. "Then eat with me too..."

He took a small bite of the food, turning to Rei's grinning face. Zen looked around at the culture festival, hollow people running around, having fun... Rei smiling.

She took his hand. "Y'know Zen, I wouldn't mind if things stayed like this..." Her face became an odd light shade of beet.

"...nor would I." But... "Are you sick, Rei?"


End file.
